Rannoch: Admiral Koris
The quarian ship carrying Admiral Koris crash-landed on Rannoch, leaving the Civilian Fleet without a leader. Land on Rannoch and rescue Admiral Koris. Acquisition The mission is acquired by interacting with the signal in the War Room, after Priority: Geth Dreadnought is completed. To start the mission, orbit Rannoch and select Save the Admiral. Walkthrough In order to complete this mission, you must perform this mission prior to starting Priority: Rannoch as it will not be available afterwards. Proceed along the linear pathway until you come to a crashed quarian escape pod. A Geth Trooper and Geth Pyro will be standing with their backs to you. It is possible to flank them by taking a path to the far right side. It seems too close, but hugging the right side will prevent them from noticing you. A teammate will shout "GETH"; just ignore them and grab the salvage labeled Geth Parts for 2,500 credits while there. After eliminating the hostiles, look for a dead quarian and salvage worth 2,500 credits next to the burning debris. Proceed along the trail and be careful; there are multiple trip mines on the ground. Pick up the Javelin on the ground next to a trip mine before progressing. You will be moving on an outcropping that overlooks a geth patrol consisting of two Geth Troopers and two Geth Rocket Troopers. Eliminate the hostiles and move down to the second crash site where three Geth Troopers and a Geth Rocket Trooper will drop in. Make short work of them and move forward, watching for more trip mines. The path leads to the AA Tower where you will be met with oblivious hostiles: three Geth Troopers, two Geth Rocket Troopers. The moment you begin your attack, several more hostiles will drop from the sky. Once you eliminate the hostiles, salvage Geth Technology worth 3,750 credits at the area entrance directly facing the AA Gun Control. Go to the right near the controls and pick up a Geth Spitfire heavy weapon. Now examine the AA Gun Control and choose one of your squad members to take the AA guns offline. You must defend the position from a wave of geth hostiles including a Geth Prime. Once the hostiles have been eliminated, your squad member will notify you that the AA guns are offline and a second wave of geth hostiles will siege your position including Geth Hunters. Eliminate all hostiles and proceed up the hill grabbing the Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade and medkit on the left (before the ridge you must cover-climb to get over). Watchout for a proximity mine. You will come to a clearing with several disabled geth. Pick up a Shotgun Shredder Mod to the left and salvage the Geth Parts for 3,750 credits. Move through the clearing and talk to Dorn'Hazt, a mortally wounded quarian who served on Admiral Koris' ship. Dorn'Hazt reveals that the political situation on the Migrant Fleet is fractious: the Civilian Fleet of the Flotilla did not want to go to war with the geth, and without Admiral Koris guiding them, the civilians may flee the battle. He then directs Shepard toward Koris' location. Continue along the path to the tower picking up the SMG Magazine Upgrade on the way. You can choose to either go left or right at a fork, but the encounter is the same on either side (this walkthrough assumes the right-hand path). Move along the path to the right and you will encounter several geth hostiles and a stationary turret. Eliminate all hostiles and move up to examine the AA Gun Control. Nearby the AA Gun Control is a piece of Armax Arsenal Chestplate. Choose a squad mate to disable the gun. Double back to the station turret and utilize it against an incoming wave of hostiles, which includes another Geth Prime. Once all hostiles have been eliminated, a door to the right of the turret leading to the other AA Gun will open. More hostiles will be waiting inside the hallway and around the AA Gun. Eliminate them and before proceeding to the AA Gun Control, head to the left from the hallway exit and at the first highlighted terminal, retrieve the Jamming Tower Data. Now proceed to examine the AA Gun Control. Choose a squad member to disable the gun, and move to the stationary turret. Defend the area from a wave of geth hostiles - note that on higher difficulties this assault is more numerous than the first and more likely to quickly flank and endanger your position at the turret: if this happens just pull back to cover nearer the controls. Once all hostiles have been eliminated, your squad mate will notify you that the gun is offline. Shepard's squad will then board a shuttle and proceed to contact Admiral Koris, who is engaged in a heavy firefight. He refuses to be saved, telling Shepard to rescue his crew. With sufficient Reputation, however, he can be persuaded to be picked up instead of sacrificing himself. Letting Koris die is costly: Admiral Koris' leadership is lost and the quarian Civilian Fleet, if the quarians survive the entire ordeal, panics without him. Whatever your choice, you will mount a turret inside the shuttle and provide cover fire for whoever you are rescuing. Though it seems as if the geth are firing at your chosen target, they are in fact aiming for your shuttle; you must either destroy the Rocket Troopers or the missiles they launch in order to survive long enough to evacuate your target. Once that party makes it to the shuttle safely, your mission concludes and you will be given 12,500 credits. Aftermath *If Admiral Koris dies, the Quarian Civilian Fleet War Asset will be reduced by 75 Military Strength. Also, it may not be possible to make peace between the quarians and geth at the end of Priority: Rannoch. *If Admiral Koris survives, he is added as a War Asset worth 25 Military Strength. Enemies *Combat Drone *Geth Hunter *Geth Prime *Geth Rocket Trooper *Geth Trooper *Geth Turret Trivia *Dorn'Hazt asks Shepard to tell his son Jona that he made it to the homeworld. In Tali's loyalty mission in Mass Effect 2, another quarian's last message is telling her son Jona to be strong for his dad. Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect 3